


Six

by ThePancakePenguin



Series: Markings Made On My Skin [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blurryface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePancakePenguin/pseuds/ThePancakePenguin
Summary: Tyler first notices.





	

Children are messy. Constantly looking for stimulus leaves little care for the hygiene of themselves or those around them. Small, uncoordinated fingers will grasp and stroke anything and everything, making dirty hands and faces inevitable. A child will either not notice or not care about the state of their body unless it is injured, leaving their parent or guardian responsible for cleaning them up.

Tyler was not like most children though. He liked neatness. He liked things to be clean.

But that had recently become much harder.

His hands were constantly covered in a black muck. No matter how many baths he took or how long we washed his hands, they were always there. He couldn't play with any of his toys without staining them with the goo. He knew this wasn't normal because Zack didn't care about what his hands looked like, and the last time Tyler brought up the marks, his mother gave him a concerned look and told him that his hands were  _fine, are you feeling alright sweetie?_

That night, Tyler pretended not to notice that Owen the Owl's plush blue feathers were still smudged after coming out of the wash.

 


End file.
